Persona 4: Scary Stories 02
by DefogYap The Writer
Summary: ADOPTED FROM OblivionDTD. This is a continuation of Persona 4: Scary stories Summary: On this night on this beach, the member of the IT are bored... very bored. So thus... every member has decided to take turns to tell a scary story. Let's see who will be so scared they would run away! Mentions of Yu X Naoto
1. You can't run away

A/N: This is a continuation of Persona 4: Scary stories by OblivionDTD. I may not be a frequent writer but I am some ideas and I am willing to try to fill up the space for him. Do put down your reviews and rate on how I can do better!

* * *

~Chapter 1: You can't run away…~

"So… anyone want to continue where we left off?" It was a question raised by the leader of the 'Investigation team', Yu Narukami. There was an odd sense of déjà vu. The members of the team were at the same beach, sitting at the same positions and at the same time at night.

The only difference other than their clothes was Naoto being strangely more silent than usual.

 _I am NOT going to speak up for this entire night… period._ The detective promised to herself as she watched her friends sitting opposite of her. She was annoyed and tired hearing them teased her all day long, especially from Yu as he usually threatens her emotions to go haywire.

"Oh Oh Oh! Me! It should my turn!" Yukiko cheered as she waved her arms at the members of the team excitedly. Everyone turned to face her with a dreadful expression. It is because when a subject about the paranormal is brought up, Yukiko would always deliver the scariest of tales.

"NO!" The other girls in the group yelled fearfully except Naoto who is desperately trying to control her panic surging inside her. She forcefully suppressed the urge to leave immediately.

 _I_ _have to proof that I am not scared easily… I can do this._ She thought.

The boys, however, react completely different from the girls.

"Err… Sure. I always wonder what the fuzz about her stories was." Kanji said, oblivious to negative reaction of Chie and Rise. He was more curious than afraid of the next potential storyteller.

"Is it finally time for the beautiful Yuki-chan to play the role of a storyteller? I can't wait!" No need to say who yelled that in excitement…

"Hell yes! It is finally time for the good stuff! Go ahead and scare our socks off Yukiko." Yosuke approved with his thumbs up as he could not wait to see the girls running off in fear.

…And maybe his partner as well. I mean… the 'perfect man' of Inaba should be at least be scared by one of her stories, right?

Unfortunately, the brunette was immediately rewarded with a punch to the face by none other than Chie.

"You creep! You never understand our feelings!" Chie scolded him with Rise nodding in agreement.

Naoto was now having second thoughts about the idea. Although she had never heard one of Yukiko's ghost stories before, their exaggerated reaction towards the matter is worrying her.

Fortunately, the leader of the group thought of a much better idea and saves the day.

"Yukiko I don't think you should start first tonight." Yu began with an amused smile on his face. "I mean if you start scaring them off now, there won't be opportunities left for the others to have a go. Your stories will always top theirs, you know?"

Everyone turned to face Yu with a look of admiration. The worries and panic inside Naoto was eased in an instant as she thanked him silently. Yosuke and Kanji have now a newfound sense of respect for his partner, a different kind that he gave to him in the past.

Yukiko pouted as she did not seemed pleased with the matter. But after she saw how serious Yu was by the look of his sliver eyes, she just had to give in.

"Fine… only this time." The black-haired girl whined. Chie and Rise cheered happily as they were spared from the horror for a few more minutes.

"So… I guess it is Kanji's turn then." Yosuke suggested. The poor delinquent looked around awkwardly as all the other members of the group turned their attention to him.

 _I wonder what stories Kanji-kun would tell…_ Naoto thought as she observed silently with her curiosity arising. Without her knowing, the silverette was shuffling closer and closer towards the sleuth. A mischievous grin appeared on his face as Yu leaned down towards her ear and whispered loudly.

"Boo!"

"AHH!" Naoto let out a feminine scream as she jumped back away from the pranker with her eyes shut and arms raised in front of her face in self-defence.

The silverette chuckled at her reaction. He loved seeing her like this… it was cute.

After knowing it was just a little prank, she put down her arms and gave a scolding look at the joker. "What was that for?" she demanded. All the initial respect and admiration for Yu was gone in an instant as she glared angrily at him.

"…Just setting up the mood, my love." Yu teased with a shrug and his smile still present on his face. Naoto blushed in embarrassment as she scoffed and turned away from him.

 _That's it! That's the last straw! I am also NOT going to speak to him anymore tonight!_ She yelled angrily inside her mind.

"Sheesh… Kanji is starting!" Yukiko glared at them in annoyance. If she can't tell her story first, she should at least enjoy the one who is.

"Err… right… where should I start?" Kanji pondered in his mind as he searched for a story worth telling to his friends. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and nervousness as their stare was starting to get unnerve him.

However, Kanji being Kanji, he tried his best anyways.

"My Pa used to keep telling me bedtime stories when I was young… and before he died. He said that he always wanted to grow up as a man, so he kept on kept on telling these stories with so called lessons on how to be one." The blonde haired young man began.

"These stories sometimes don't stick in my head. …For crying out loud, some of them are really boring. But… there was one that stuck with me till this day." He paused for a brief moment as he gathered his thoughts before he continued.

 _It was the time where I saw my old man seemed kinda weird and strange. He told me to come to his bedroom like usual and started to tell me a story again._

 _Well… It started off like this._

There was once an old man who works at a textile shop in his hometown.

He loves using the needle and threads turn fabric and silk into fine works of art.

He loves seeing his customers happy when they purchase his masterpieces.

He loves seeing his wife working with him in making these fine pieces of art.

He is happy to know that his textile shop could stand and live another day.

He thinks that nothing would end this wonder life.

But every night when it was time to go home…

Walking down the dark narrow road to his home…

He would feel… someone is following him.

On the first day, it was just a feeling in his gut.

He thought nothing of it.

On the second day, the wind feels much colder than before.

*Whooossshhh*

He thought nothing of it.

Perhaps it is just the weather that day.

On the third day, he began to hear a giggle.

 **"Hahaha…."**

He thought nothing of it.

Surely it was just his imagination.

On the fourth day, the wind is now much colder and the giggle grew louder… by just a bit.

It seemed to warn him.

But he thought nothing of it.

It was just him having a long tired day.

On the fifth day, the giggle turned into a chuckle.

He turned to look behind him.

No one… No one except him and the darkness that surrounds the road he was walking on.

It must those pranksters he had heard about recently.

So he thought nothing about it.

On the sixth day, he heard light footsteps behind

He stopped and turned.

No one was there.

It must be his hearing problems.

So he thought nothing about it.

On the seventh day, a chuckle was heard and the footsteps were louder… by just a bit.

 **"Mhm… Hahaha…"**

He stopped and turned.

But still… no one was there.

He finally started to be afraid.

On the eighth day, footsteps seemed to grow even louder.

He stopped and turned.

He thought he saw a figure in the far distance.

He began… to panic.

On the ninth day, a loud laugh was heard…

 **"HaHaHa!"**

It seems to belong to a mad man.

He stopped.

The laughter also stopped.

He turned.

A dark figure was seen in the far distance.

That dark figure gave a wide crazed smile.

He ran the rest of the distance home.

On the tenth day, he did not go to work.

He now hates the needle and thread.

He now fears the customers that were buying his art.

He now refused to tell his wife what is going on.

He is afraid that his textile shop would fall.

He thinks that something must be done to solve this suffering.

On the eleventh day, he steeled himself… and went to work.

The loud footsteps could be heard… following him.

The laughter grew louder and crazier.

 **"HAhaHAha…!"**

He stopped.

But the sounds of someone approaching never stopped.

He turned.

There was indeed someone following him.

The dark figure had a dark hood over its head.

The dark figure had glowing red eyes.

The dark figure had an ever growing smile on its face.

He must be insane.

He ran away, trying to escape from him.

 **"HAHAHA! RUN! TRY AND RUN FROM ME!"**

The dark figure mocked him.

He locked himself in his house and in his room.

He now fears even his own wife.

He now fears to pick up the needle and threads.

He now fears his own textile shop.

He does not care anyone and anything anymore.

He only cares… his own life.

On the twelfth day, silence was all he could hear.

No footsteps…

No laughter…

No darkness…

No dark figure to be seen…

Has it all stopped?

On the thirteenth day, he was in his house.

All the doors were locked.

His wife left him, crying pitifully as he sank into madness.

Has it all stopped?

…

…

*Knock Knock*

No it hasn't it.

*Knock Knock Knock*

It was far from over….

*knock Knock Knock Knock*

In fact, it was only the beginning of the end.

*Creeaakkkkk….*

The door opened.

The mad laughter returned… It was a loud as the old man remembered.

The footsteps returned… It was now much closer than before, closing the distance between the both of them.

The dark figure had returned… he said:

"Go on… RUN!"

The old man ran out of his house, screaming for his life.

He ran out into the darkness.

He ran down the road that he was been walking on for so long.

He ran back to his textile shop.

He could not stop. He would never stop.

The dark figure is chasing him… through the darkness that surrounds them.

Out of desperation, he opened his textile shop and ran inside.

He was forced to stop as he was shocked to see…

Blood…

Blood on his silk…

Blood on his fabric…

Blood on his needle and threads…

Blood EVERYWHERE…

Even blood on his body…

The dark figure finally caught him.

He whispered into the ears of the old man.

 **You can hide all you want…**

 **You can run everywhere and anywhere…**

 **But…**

 **You can never…**

 **Ever…**

 **RUN**

 **AWAY**

 **FROM**

 **ME**

 **!**

…

…

Kanji finally took a deep breath after talking for so long. He never thought he had such a talent in telling stories. It surprised him.

There were many reactions to his stories.

The positives were Yu, Yukiko and Yosuke were speechless by the end of it. They could feel chills running down their spine as Kanji nailed the suspense and horrific atmosphere, even the punch line!

The negative were that Teddie and the other girls were hugging each other tightly, completely scared out their wits.

"Wow…" Yu remarked as he slowly gathered his blown bits of his mind. "Maybe I should have let Yukiko start after all…"

* * *

A/N: the story above is completely original. I did not look in the internet for references nor did I look at other fanfic writers or stories for inspiration.

Do let me know what you think of this.


	2. Play with me, I still here

A/N: Yeah… I'm sorry for almost no updates on this story even though I promised to give more when I adopted this from OblivionDTD. (By the way, how are you feeling?") My new OTP from fire emblem awakening prompted me to vomit out whatever story ideas about the two of them.

However, this does not mean that I did not have any new ideas for my persona 4 OTP. I will do my best to focus on this and other unfinished stories. I will also do my best to recover all good cancelled ideas from other fanfic writers and continue them with a similar concept.

While you wait for them to be published, enjoy this story I have made for you guys.

However, before you start reading… I have a question for you today.

 _ **What are you afraid of?**_

 _ **What do you FEAR?**_

* * *

~Chapter 2: Play with me, I'm still here…~

The silvery-white moon hangs directly above the members of the IT team, shining continuously upon them with its bright reflected light from the sun.

The pitch-black sky was littered with stars, smiling down on the small group of close friends. It was as if they were trying to ease the anxiety of the people below them.

Well… most of them…

Naoto, Chie and Rise wrapped their arms in a vice grip around the soft fur of Teddie, seeking comfort from the visions they saw in their minds when they heard the scary story. The poor bear was struggling to breathe was the girls were trapping him with their slender bodies.

"Argh… L…ad…ies… I-I… c-can't…" The bear pleaded fruitlessly as he struggled to speak up against the tremendous amount of pressure around him. Unfortunately for him, the frightened girl ignored his plea as they continued to shiver in fear.

"Girls… The story is not that scary. Geez… you are suffocating our team's mascot here." Yosuke sighed while he shook his head in disproval. They are never going to continue on with them being too scared by the smallest of things.

"Yeah, I agree. It is impressive and not toooo bad. I say it is 6 out of 10 on the scariness scale." Yukiko commented as she gave an irritated glare at them. If this caused them to be this fearful, then the story that she planned to tell would properly cause them to 'die'.

"Wow… You got some high standards on this kind of stuff, huh?" Kanji asked with wide eyes, seeing that he obtained quite a low score from his senior. The delinquent rubbed his neck and sighed in disappointment.

"Don't worry, Kanji. Yukiko just reads too much of them. So much so she had high expectations on what a good scare is." Yu reasoned as he tried to convince his close friend not to doubt himself.

"So, don't listen to her. I think you did great. Maybe a bit too much…" The sliver-haired leader of the group chuckled as he turned his attention to his girlfriend, who still hugging Teddie like a life line. Kanji saw this too and laughed along with Yu.

However, the boys stopped laughing as soon as they heard a soft thud on the sand. They shared a worried glance, before rushing towards the source.

It was the sound of Teddie fainting due to the lack of oxygen in his… hollow and feather-weight body.

I swear one day someone is going to tell me how that stupid bear's body works. How can someone with nothing inside take anything in anyways?

Due to that one peculiar causality that night, the 'Investigation Team' decided to call it a day and continue the 'Scary Story telling' on the next night.

"We are not going to end this till it's my turn, damn it!" Yukiko yelled in frustration as she seemed displeased with the results of that night.

…

…

~The next day, 8.30 pm in the evening at the beach~

Yu was humming happily while he walked towards to the beach, with Naoto lagging behind him. The silverette did not seem to notice the ominous and fury aura around the detective princess as her feet stomped the ground with each step she took.

That was until she stopped and called her boyfriend's name with a bitter tone in her voice.

"Yu…"

It was not normal for Naoto Shirogane to lose her temper, especially towards our silver-haired protagonist. The female detective was usually calm and collected. She was always not willing to let her emotions ran wild out of control.

"Yes…?"

"Why are you… still taking me to the beach?"

"It's because… you enjoy it?"

However, when she does, you best hope that you are not staring down the end of the barrel of her personal, modified, deadly revolver. It is because if you do, well… good luck mate.

Wait… I should not be warning you in the first place.

"NO, I DO NOT!" Naoto yelled furiously as her hand hovered just above the handle of the revolver that was by her waist.

"…W-Wait! Calm down, Naoto!" Yu immediately raised his hands in defence in fear of the wraith of his girlfriend. His sliver orbs searched around the area to see if anyone was watching. Thankfully or… unfortunately for him, there was not a single soul around where they were standing.

"How can I calm down when every time someone tells a ghost story, I get scared out of my wits for no reason and humiliate myself at the same time?!" Naoto shouted at the top of her lungs as she demanded for answers to her question.

"I…I can explain! P-Please give me a chance to redeem myself!" Yu pleaded desperately, praying to the gods and even to the shadows to not to be shot by the love of his life. The detective soon saw the sincerity in his eyes and realised the idea of ever wanting to shoot the man that she loved with her heart and soul was absolutely ridiculous.

Naoto forced herself to relax and regain her composure by taking in deep breaths and concentrating on more happy thoughts. Once she had finally calmed down, the sleuth looked off to the side with her blue orbs filled with sorrow.

"Sorry…" She apologised with a broken voice. "I…I lost control of my temper again."

"No… Don't apologise." Yu rushed in and gave her a warm, affectionate hug to comfort her. "It's not entirely your fault. I am the one who is to be blamed."

"But-…" Naoto tried to protest but the silverette interrupted her as he placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

"It is." Yu said with a firm, commanding voice. He then gave an apologetic smile as he began to explain his reason, while he tightened the embrace with his free hand.

"I am fault because I should have taken account of your emotions and fears of your heart. I made a selfish excuse in order to fulfil my desire to be with you… to fill in time that I had missed with you, when I supposed to be."

"But you couldn't control-…"

"I know… but I wished I could." The smiling silver-haired man silenced the detective princess once again.

Naoto looked into his warm, gentle sliver eyes that sent love and affection with each and every glance. Those eyes were also expecting her to say something, expecting her to realise something important.

The female detective's eyes flared up with realisation. Her mind seemed to screamed in frustration as to why she could not have known it right at the beginning.

"So those group gatherings we attend every night for the past few days was to…"

"Secretly spend time with you… even though we are currently not on a lovely, long-lasting dates we used to have, but…" Yu paused for a brief moment to let out a soft chuckle. "Ehh… close enough."

What a smooth talking guy we have here. I'm jealous… of Yu's personality… not Naoto…

Naoto blushed with embarrassment as she had uncovered the secret purpose of the scary story telling group. She pulled down her hat in an instant and turned away to not let her boyfriend see her blushing red face.

She tried desperately to hide her flushed expression as she searched for words… any form of words left in her mind. "E-Err… F-Flattery… would get you nowhere!" She ended her sentence with a huff in mock anger.

Yu smiled brightly with his heart soaring with happiness at the favourable, cute reaction of his girlfriend. He just needs to push a little more…

"Huh…? Is that so?" Yu questioned in mock surprise with a grin still on his face. "Well… I just happen to know the solution to that."

Curiosity sparked within the detective princess as she slowly turned her face towards her boyfriend. She was just about to open her mouth to ask a question, "…And what is tha-?"

Only to be interrupted with a loving and affectionate, gentle kiss to the lips with his strong arms wrapping around her slender body to deepen it, making sure to make it last as long as possible.

Needless to say, Naoto was fully convinced and quick to forgive that slick, smooth sliver tongue of Yu. Fortunately for this series of persona 4 scary stories, the female detective of the IT team would definitely still be there to listen all the gore and terrifying stories there is to come.

…

…

The IT team sat on the same beach, on the same time in the evening and in the same positions as the night before. The only difference is there no fire in the middle, only torches as it too time-consuming to make and that Naoto is now with happy, positive thoughts instead of negative, dreadful ones.

"So… who's next? Other than Yukiko, of course…" The leader of the group asked his follow members.

Yukiko pouted as she impatiently waited for the next story teller. Kanji and Yosuke stared at the dramatized bear mascot who rocked back and forth while murmuring about something too tight and cannot breathe.

Naoto took a quick glance at the remaining girls in their small circle, analysing their current mental state of mind. Fortunately, they seemed to be rather stable. However, Rise and Chie still felt uneased about the next story to be told.

"So… Kanji, Yosuke and Teddie are down. That's left you three to tell before Yukiko's turn." Yu commented as the small group turned their attention to the last three remaining girls… that is not Yukiko.

"I think I'll pass this one." The idol laughed nervously as she raised her hands to decline the offer. "I have only heard some small rumours during my career… not much to tell such a long story like anyone else."

"I… I think I'll wait." For the first time since the first story told by Yosuke, Naoto smiled mischievously. It was as if she already had something grand planned a few moments ago. The silverette raised his eyebrow in surprise and confusion to the sudden change in Naoto's mood, but decided not to dwell further into it.

 _That kiss must be really effective._ Yu thought slyly. His mind raced with ideas and plans for the next potential mind-stopping kiss to the lips.

Everyone turned to Chie, who was actually using her mind instead of her legs for the moment. She was experiencing quite a dilemma. If she refuses, it would give Yukiko a chance to unleash her wraith and told the scariest tale ever known locked within the depths of her mind. If she agrees, the orange-haired girl would have to buckle up and quickly find a story in her head to tell to the group.

The 'Kung Fu' girl of the group sighed heavily and gave an accusing glare towards her black long haired friend, who was the cause of her dilemma. In the end, it was inevitable. She knew her turn would be up from the moment this whole scheme started.

"Oh… fine." Chie whined pitifully as her whole body slumped forward in defeat. She scratched her head and slowly crafted a tale for the audience in front of her. This immediately caught the attention of the boys as they snapped their heads to face the next story teller.

Chie took in a deep breath and gave her friends around her a look of determination. "…Alright! Let's give this over with! After this is done, I **would not** be here again, deal?"

Her eyes flared with burning confidence and courage. Her ghost story is about to begin.

Before that, the loving and caring boyfriend that is Yu held out his arm towards Naoto, who was sitting beside him.

Naoto raised her eyebrow in confusion as she stared at the accusing arm in her field of vision. "What's that for?"

The silverette just gave a cheeky grin and replied, "…Just in case anything, bad happens..."

 _I am going to blame Yukiko for this. It's because I heard this story when she was sleeping over at my house at elementary school. I still remember it till this day… mostly due to how freaking scary it sounded._

 _Let's began, shall we?_

There was once lived a short 8 year old girl in a house of 3. She was the only child of her working parents, who worked every single day from morning to midnight. Let's name this girl Fuuka, shall we?

The house that Fuuka lived was a big one, filled with multiple long narrow hallways, littered with numerous secret rooms. The stacking levels of her home were connected by endless spiral staircases. It seemed like a child's dream to live in such a mysterious place that could be filled with wondrous adventures.

Think of the endless possibilities in each day! It would be an enjoyable experience as anyone could play any game they could think of for the rest of their lives. However, it is not a child's dream for Fuuka. It was a painful and sorrowful nightmare.

The house was too big for her. Her parents were never home. She had no friends. She had no one to play with. For every second that she was in the gigantic building, Fuuka felt like it was her eternal prison, her version of living hell. Thus, the small lonely girl never looked forward to coming back home from school.

Fukka would avoid it at all cost if she could.

…

…

Fukka was always alone. She was always bored. She was always fearful of getting lost.

However, one day…. Fuuka saw other girl standing outside her door. The girl had a long black ponytail and wore a white dress with red dots. The strange, mysterious girl was smiling warmly towards Fuuka. She thought it was weird.

Where did this girl come from?

That small girl waved her hand to greet Fuuka and asked, "Hi, I am Maiko."

She then pointed her finger towards the house behind her. "Is that your home?" The mysterious girl asked again.

Fuuka nodded in reply, still feeling unsure and puzzled about her.

Maiko suddenly jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh, this is great! Let's play together in your house!" The cheerful, bubbly girl grabbed Fuuka's hands out of the blue and dragged her into the giant house.

One that day, Fuuka made a friend.

The two girls played many games together in the rather spacious building. They tried games ranging from 'Hide and Seek', 'Catch', 'Police and Thief', 'House' and many more.

Fuuka never had this much fun in all her life. Fuuka wanted this friend of hers to stay with her forever. She wanted to play with her for the rest of her life.

So they made a promise and set rules to ensure their friendship would last forever.

Rule 1: Lock the doors and never invite anyone else into the house.

Rule 2: Remember all secret rooms and hidden pathways so to not get lost.

Rule 3: Find each other once the clock strikes midnight.

Rule 4: Never be alone.

The rules had been set. Their promises had been made. Their bond shall never be broken ever again.

…Or did they?

On Friday the 13th of the next month, everything came crushing down upon the two best friends. A tragic accident happened in the grand fun house when they were playing 'Catch'. It was near midnight. The thunder storm was raging and beating against the windows of the buildings.

Fuuka was running down the spiral staircase as fast as her little feet could to chase down Maiko. They would care less about the heavy rain and loud sounds of crashing thunder.

But they should have…

Just as Fuuka was about to tap on Maiko's shoulder to 'catch' her, the windows suddenly cave in and unleashed the fury of the storm. The endless stream of rain droplets rushed into their home and soaked each and every step on the long spiral staircase.

The short haired girl slipped and fell forward, pushing her friend off and over the handlebars of the stairs. Maiko let out a bloodcurdling scream as she fell helplessly down from the fifth floor to the ground level of the house.

Her small fragile frame spat flat on the concrete flooring. The sickening sound of cracking bones filled the air. Rich red blood flowed out onto the floor like a river from every single part of her body. The tremendous force caused the limbs and head of the corpse to bend in so many ways no one would think that it could.

Fuuka stood rooted to the ground, staring the dead body that was alive just a few moments ago.

"I…I killed her." She whispered to herself in horror. Her mind still could not process what had happened even after a few minutes passed by.

 _Ding… Ding… Ding…_

 _Ding… Ding… Ding…_

The ominous, haunting sounds of the ringing bell of the grandfather clock filled the air. The minute and hour hand on the clock face pointed to the exact time of Maiko's death.

On that infamous and mythical day, an innocent young girl died at 12 midnight.

From that day onwards, everything went downhill.

Fuuka was alone in the living prison that was her home. She killed her only playmate and friend in her life. She was stuck reliving that exact moment in her dreams every time she went to bed.

Again…

And again…

And again till she went mentally insane.

The environment seemed to change drastically around Fuuka.

On the first day, the walls of her 'safe and comfortable' home began to bleed. Small specks of blood ran down onto the floor, never to fade away no matter how hard the poor girl tried to clean them.

Soon everywhere around was coated in a thin layer of red blood, and create small pools of the thick liquid on the ground that Fuuka was standing on.

On the second day, she could see shadows fading in and out of the hallways, dashing across the numerous rooms littered around the house in a blink of eye. The frightened girl swore she could make out the distinct figure of a small, young girl in the distance.

On the third day, short fits of giggles would be heard in the places were the two best friends usually played in. Occasionally, something or someone invisible would whisper softly into the ears of Fuuka. There were distorted and unrecognizable words drawn on the celling of each and every room.

It seemed that was no escape out of this madness.

On the four day, Fuuka feared for her own well-being as she stared the polished wooden door of the hell hole. However, she had to step in. There was nowhere else to go to.

The door let an ear-deafening creak as the timid girl gently pushed it open with her small hands. She knew the moment she even stepped a millimetre further into this house… the end would be staring directly in front of her.

Unfortunately for Fuuka, It was inevitable.

Suddenly, an invisible force from behind pushed her in. The heavy, wooden door snapped shut with a loud bang. There was now no available escape route for her.

 _ **Rule 1: Lock the doors and never invite anyone else into the house.**_

"…Co-e on, l-t's pl-y to-ther!" An unmistakable familiar voice of Maiko ringed in the frightful mind of Fuuka. A few tears from her eyes were shed as she looked up to towards pitch black darkness of the haunted house.

Let the games begin…

Slow and heavy footsteps echoed the long and narrow hallways above the small, young girl. There was no need to indicate who those footsteps belong to.

"…M-um-my is co-ing f-tch you fr-m sch-ol! …C-me gi-e me a bi- hu-!" A haunting, motherly voice called out from the darkness companied with the sounds of ringing chain of keys in the background.

The girls always started their daily dose of fun by beginning with 'House' to feel welcomed and loved. However in this scenario, Fuuka felt far from being welcomed and safe from any danger. The short-haired girl rushed up the long spiral staircase and tried to locate the master bedroom.

It was near the top floor of the haunted house, at the furthest end of the hallway along with many other guest rooms. Fuuka frantically climbed up the steps to her destination, fearful to even take a glance of what or who is following behind her.

One would say that she should look behind her, because there were infinite amount of bloody, decaying hands reaching out towards the fleeing girl from the walls and ceiling. Thick red liquid oozed out of the concrete floor in attempts to cause Fuuka to slip and trip onto the ground for an easy picking.

Fortunately, Fuuka strengthened her mind and manage to see that the oozing liquid was actually an illusion. She pushed on with unbroken determination and rushed towards the end of the flight of stairs.

The entrance to the master bedroom was stared at her at the end of the long narrow hallway. Ghostly and disturbing whispers chanted over and over again behind her, signalling the upcoming arrival of the chaser. Fuuka knows she must end this game as soon as possible. If she fails to complete the required task, there would no options left to escape out of the madness.

"…C-me ba-k! D-n't y-u lo-e mu-my? B-ca-se I do!" A pleading, distorted voice cried from a distance.

Without turning around to take a glance at the horror behind her, Fuuka sprinted down the hallway with all the remaining strength in her legs. It took all of her willpower to ignore the little Barbie dolls, toy cars and wooden blocks creeping out of the shadows.

Some of the Barbie dolls held razor sharp knives and locked onto their prey with their glowing red predator eyes, ready to slash her if she got too close. The toy cars made an ear-piecing siren as they sped in a random direction around the narrow gap between the walls.

The wooden blocks rolled across the floor, each holding a single letter of the alphabet on every surface of it. A small group of them spelled, 'Die soon', while others spell, 'why', 'kill' and 'me'.

The walls of the hallway to the bedroom were getting darker and more reddish with each step forward towards the door. Fuuka's mental state was getting unstable as time passed, as the oozing blood returned on the walls and now scripted messages splashed on the celling and floors.

However, none of that seemed to bother the short-haired girl as she finally reached the door handle of the master bedroom. She quickly turned it and pushed the wooden door open. The frightened yet courageous girl stepped into the room hurriedly and slammed the door shut behind her. She then immediately pressed the button on the knob to lock the door, making it a temporary barrier from the horrifying threat outside.

"FUUKAAA! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM MUMMY?!" A highed pitched voice screamed through the obstacle between it and its prey.

Unknown creatures from outside the bedroom banged and crashed the decorated metal door, creating multiple dents on it. Fuuka knew at this moment there was not much time, before the door would give way and let them in.

Fuuka threw her parent's wardrobe wide open and dug deep to search that item to end this 'game'. The entrance to the room screeched and crumbled, bending further in an awkward angle and threatening to break apart.

 _Come on, come on, you can do this! Where's the dress that mummy likes to wear?_

"FUUKA! WHERE IS THAT HUG YOU ALWAYS GIVE ME?" The voice behind the door yelled in anguish.

Right at the end of that sentence, the weakened barrier broke. Decaying haunting hands rushed in and began to fill up the space within. They all raced hungry towards Fuuka, ready to rip her limbs apart.

However, Fuuka finally found the dress. She put it on the oversized dress on herself and wrapped her small arms around her own small frail frame to give 'mummy' the warmest and most loving hug that she could.

"Mummy, I love you." She whimpered pitifully as tears of sorrow flooded out of her eyes.

The ghostly hands stopped in motion and became suspended in the air. They soon disintegrated into nothingness and leave Fuuka alone… for now.

"Th-t's a good gi-l… Mu-my l-ves y-u too…" A soothing, gentle voice whispered into her ear.

Unfortunately for the dramatized girl, it was only the beginning.

Fuuka took off her mother's dress and threw it far away from her. She stood up shakenly as her legs were getting weaker. But she knows… she knows she had to press on.

The next game is about to begin: 'Police and Thief'

The screaming sounds of sirens from a police car ringed in the air. Red and blue ominous light shone through the inky darkness at the opposite end of Fuuka. She saw numerous toy police cars racing down the hallway at blinding speeds.

"R-u-n! R-n! I'm go-ng to ge- y-u!" A mocking deep voice called out as the toy cars inched nearer and nearer towards their target.

She had to get out… now!

 _ **Rule 2: Remember all secret rooms and hidden pathways so to not get lost.**_

Fortunately for Fuuka, she remembered clearly where all the secret and hidden pathways in the house. The girl took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself down before tucking under the bed. She crawled frantically and reached out for the hidden hatchet a few inches from her. Her hands trembled and shook violently as she desperately tried to stabilise her broken mentality.

The sounds of the sirens of the raging possessed toy police cars got louder and louder. The fleeing girl could see the tiny wheels of the small vehicles at the corner of her vision. The 'police squad' searched the master bedroom for their target, while Fuuka was fiddling with the handle of the escape door.

"Wh-re yo- thi-k y-u ar- g-ing, -ou sne-ky thi-f?" The fierce, masculine voice demanded above her.

"Y-u ar- und-r ar-est!" The haunted toy police cars cornered Fuuka as they creeped slowly towards her and seemed to taunt and mock her.

Just as soon they were about to touch the surface of her skin, the short-haired girl had already grabbed the handle and open the hatchet, before quickly dropping down into the darkness below.

She fell down into the escape route, going down a floor of the haunted prison.

Fuuka's frail body was suspended in the icy cold air. The surroundings were nothing but darkness. She waited and waited till she touched the solid ground beneath her. However, what she did not expect was the soft and sticky feeling of rotting flesh from her fingers.

She screamed in horror as her escape route was actually a danger zone. Never ending piles of human bones stacked up as far up as it could. Fresh flowing blood, rotting flesh and veins were connected to every single in the area around Fuuka.

She quickly stood up and desperately tried to wipe off the fluid red liquid off her clothes and body. While she continued to fail to clean herself, small groups of humanoid dark figures appeared out of nowhere and limped towards Fuuka.

"… **Why? Why did you kill me? Aren't we best friends for life?"** Their mouthless face let out a disturbing cry, pleading for answers.

Her heart soon felt full of guilt and shame as the now desperate girl ran through the horrid creatures and towards a decaying wooden door at the far end of the hidden room.

"I am sorry!" Fuuka cried. "I didn't mean it!"

'Mistakes' were made. They can never be taken back.

After the crying girl pushed the door open with her little arms, she took a moment to survey her surroundings.

She appeared a level below the location of the master bedroom and was now one of the storage rooms. Fuuka knew that if she wanted to survive the next few minutes and end the game, she needs to find her and Maiko's playroom.

The distorted cries of the agitated spirit could be heard outside the door of the storage room. She had to be careful…. because Maiko knew the exact locations of the hidden pathways to her next destination too.

If Fuuka is the thief, she had to act like one.

From the storage that she was in, there were two paths towards the playroom below her.

One: The collapsible floor beneath her, which is a more direct entry to the room.

Two: The small hole under the storage boxes, which is a longer way to her destination in mind.

*Bang!* *Bang!*

Something was breaking the door open as multiple large dents were created on the heavy metal door. Fuuka had to act fast as time was running out before the door would give way to the powerful force behind each blow.

In her young, unstable mind, she chose the second option as the latter seemed to be too obvious. Fuuka used all her strength to push the large, heavy crates out of the way to reveal the small hole hidden behind them.

However, just as she was about to squeeze into the tiny escape route, the weakened door suddenly broke and fall apart. It fell down onto the concrete tiles and allowed whatever was behind it to find its way in.

A shadow of a tall police man towered over the shocked 'thief'. A revolver was drawn from its belt and aimed towards the defenceless girl.

"Yo- ar- und-r ar-est for mu-der of Maiko! Pe-mis-ion ha- b-en gr-nted to ex-cut- y-u! Di- Mu-rde-!"

…

The first option it is.

…

Just before the 'Police' pulled the trigger of the gun, Fuuka stomped the floor that she was standing on as hard as she could. That specific spot had weak floor tiles which would gave away to any kind of force strong enough to break it.

Fortunately for the terrified girl, the stomping of her legs was just enough to trigger the opening hidden path. The ground beneath collapsed and Fuuka found her falling down once again. The only difference was she had someone to keep her company.

An agonising scream of her best friend could be heard while they were in mid-air. It forced Fuuka to remember the horrifying event of Maiko's death, from the cause of her falling to her death to the disgusting scene of the corpse on the ground.

The fall to the solid ground was much longer that the previous one. The cold wind rushed and grind against her skin while falling rubbles of the broken tiles of the storage slashed her limbs.

Fuuka dropped from the ceiling to the ground of the playroom. Blood spilled out her wounds and her bones threatened to break apart. The scene of the room was a mess as broken toys and torn clothes were scattered across the floor.

The shadow stood up from the rubble and its soul-piecing 'eye' started directly at the injured, defenceless 'thief'. It raised its gun once again and aimed at her forehead.

"Hehehe… Bye, Bye!" A girlish voice cried out with a soft giggle.

Fuuka stared emptily and helplessly at the merciless creature in front of her. She had no options left. She was going to die alone in this madness.

…Or would she?

The hands of 'thief' reached out and grabbed something out of her vision. Fuuka gave a mischievous grin as she raised her damaged arm and showed the 'police'.

It was a small worn out police badge.

"Ha…" She gave a weak laugh. "I am actually the police… not you."

"You are the thief, imposter…" She explained with a weak voice.

The 'police' gasped loudly in shock and stumbled backwards. It had been exposed. Fuuka crawled slowly and reached for the gun.

"NO! NO! PLEASE!" It pleaded and begged for mercy.

The armed girl aimed the revolver at the disgusted 'police' and pulled the trigger. A loud bang was heard in the air, signalling the end of the game.

Tears of sorrow soon shed from Fuuka's eyes. She realised she was cold and heartless, only caring about her own life. She made Maiko her friend only to relief her suffering of being alone. That innocent, young girl was treated like a tool.

All that kindness was replayed by death.

Fuuka limped slowly towards a large chest in the middle of messy playroom. The last game was about to begin. However, she doubted that she would win this time. She opened the large chest and dropped her damaged body into the space inside. The lid closed down upon itself, locking herself inside with all her regrets and suffering.

 _Ding… Ding… Ding…_

The singing bells of the grandfather signalled the arrival of midnight.

 _ **Rule 3: Find each other once the clock strikes midnight.**_

Soft footsteps were heard creeping towards the chest in the playroom. They were fast and upbeat, as if whoever or whatever was outside was skipping merrily.

"Hmhmhmhm…" A girlish voice hummed a tune, getting louder and louder as time went by.

"Fuukkaa~… Where are you?" It was the haunting voice of Maiko, searching for her best friend.

It seemed that she sensed the presence of her lost friend as the sounds of the footsteps stopped.

"There you are! I have been looking for you for soooo long!" Maiko cried enthusiastically.

There was a soft tap on the top of chest, then the sound of her giggling.

"What did we always promise to each other? Did you remember?"

 _I…I…_

"…Hmm? You don't? Silly wily Fuuka… You are always like that."

 _I remember… of course I do…_

"Let me help you then. What was the last rule we made on that day?"

 _It was… it was…_

"What was it?"

 _It was… It was…R…u…_

"WHAT WAS IT?"

 _R…u…l…e…._

"WHAT WAS IT, YOU BACKSTABBING FIEND?!"

 _I'm sorry… I don't remember…_

"Of course, you would forget… Well… **Let me tell you…"**

The large chest slowly creaked opened, revealing a pair of glowing red eyes.

 _ **Rule four: Never be alone.**_

Maiko threw the lid of chest wide open, showing the twisted, broken and decaying body of hers in full view of Fuuka's eyes.

 **I'M STILL HERE…**

 **PLAY WITH ME…**

 **FOREVER…**

…

…

Everything went to chaos just as the ghost story ended. A set of events happened too quickly for a human mind to process.

Let me explain…

Rise and Naoto let out an ear-deafening terrified scream and gave a bone crushing hug to whoever is beside them. In this case, Rise wrapped her slim arms around Kanji's bulky body, causing him to blush brightly in embarrassment and to almost suffocate him with the amount of force behind the embrace.

Naoto, on the other hand, hugged the conveniently placed arm of her boyfriend as tightly as she could to get rid of the horrid visions of the sorrowful story.

"Told you will need it..." Yu smiled in sympathy as he raised his free hand to comfort his girlfriend, while saying sweet, loving words to calm her down.

Yukiko laughed heartily while she gave a 'thumbs up', giving her fullest approval of the horror story.

Yosuke was about to make cheeky remark about the whole thing.

"Well, I can see the inspiration from the BFF of you and Yukiko. That is horridly-…"

Only to be smacked and beaten up by Chie.

Teddie, our cute little mascot, however, is…

Err…

"….AHHHHHH! SPARE MEEEEE!

Let's say he became much, much more dramatized and horrified...

* * *

Oh my god... This is took me way too long to complete. I'm sorry...

This is yet another original story made by me. If you liked it, do review!

If you have scary story requests and want a specific character in mind to tell in the next chapter, do private message me.

DO NOT STATE YOUR REQUEST IN YOUR REVIEW. B'cause you will spoil it if it turns out to be extremely good for next chapter.

See you next time! PEACE OUT!


End file.
